


A Loveless Childhood

by OctoberBlackWidowWitch



Series: I Just Want To Be Loved (Crowley's Lamentation) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depressed Crowley, Hurt Crowley, Lost Love, M/M, alternative universe, trying to handle grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberBlackWidowWitch/pseuds/OctoberBlackWidowWitch
Summary: This is part two of my series of poems dealing with Crowley's grief over the death of Bobby Singer after their relationship that was established around season 8 after Crowley's blood addiction. This poem is some of the thoughts that Crowley has about his childhood after Rowena ran off without him when he was eight years old. This would be set during season 10 when Crowley has to deal with the reappearance of his mother and the after effects of the human blood and the death of Bobby.





	

I could juggle and handsome  
Was I really worth just three pigs?  
You never cared for me  
I never knew my father  
What did I do wrong?

Did I whine too much?  
I just wanted some sweets  
Was I naked too much  
Clothes just didn't suit me  
Why couldn't I please you?

Why did you leave me?  
You could have sent for me  
I would have been good  
There was chores I could have done  
Why didn't you love me?

I could do more than feed the goat  
Why didn't you sing to me?  
I didn't need liquored up to sleep  
You just had to be a mother  
Why did you hate me?

No one loved me  
I was abandoned by you  
A lifetime of hate is all I got  
No one love me until him  
Don't think about it  
Bullocks! Why did he have to leave me?


End file.
